RANDOM
by V4MP1R3D3M0N
Summary: just fill in any name, all u need 2 kno itz boyxboy,,,u can change the namez...


You've Gotta Love The King  
By: Karina Alarcon

Disclaimer: Sadly I Don't own these two, and if i did they wouldn't be able to sit in a chair correctly 4 months! ;D I take no credit for the beginning paragraph!-It is either in a book or poem..

Chapter 1: The apprentice?

As he awakened his head throbbed. He could tell only that he was being taken to a place. That was getting colder and darker. He felt himself getting dizzier, faster, and colder. Soon he reached a place. It was pitch black and nothing could be seen.   
He suddenly felt himself being dropped into a pool. But it didn't seem like water, It was thicker and heavier. Then soon realized it was a huge pool of blood!

"Speak your name" Told a unfamiliar voice from nowhere. "I..I'm Andrew" He said. He felt himself being dragged somewhere. He fell into somewhere beautiful, It was snowy and so peaceful.  
Then he saw something more beautiful, The man who sat on the throne. He looked up just to see two beautiful brown eyes staring down at him. "I am King Neil, and you are my new friend" Said the Man expressionless.

Andrew looked at him in awe before nodding, like the puppet he is suppose to be. Andrew follow Neil down some dark alley ways, until they came upon a door and Neil opened it. "This is your room, The bed on the left is yours" Said the beautiful King Named Neil.

Andrew looked at the two beds and saw no difference whatsoever, and was quite happy that he was sharing a room with the King. Andrew plopped down on his 'new bed' and slept for a while. Neil decided to go take a bath.   
Afterwards, Andrew woke up and decided he wanted to take a bath, unaware of Neil being in there. Andrew got undressed and went inside the bathtub, but then he slipped and didn't feel the hard floor of the tub. Instead it was in the water and on somebody.

Neil was shocked and embarrassed at the same time. Seeing the position they were in and Andrew clumsiness.  
Andrew, now laying unconscious on top of Neil. Neil couldn't get out or push him off , Andrew's weight overpowered him((no I'm not saying you fat, I'm saying Neil is weak XD)), So he was stuck like that until Andrew woke up.   
Also hoping that no one would see him!   
Neil couldn't help but think how calm and cute Andrew looked. But much to Neil's knowledge, no way the other man could have the same feelings towards him. So he forgot about it. Neil's real orders were to find the hottest blond, to be his Shag Slave, But when he saw Andrew's Angelic face he couldn't do it.

Neil Hugged Andrew. Then daydreamed about pure bliss about them two. Andrew woke up feeling naked and wet, and to top it all off he was on top of Neil. Andrew stared at Neil's beautiful eyes that seemed to mesmerize him.   
Then his thoughts were cut off with Neil Saying "Can you get off me now this feels strange and uncomfortable". Andrew snapped back into reality and got off Neil blushing madly. Neil just laughed at his expression.  
"It's quite alright, I didn't mind it much.." Said Neil like it was a joke or something.

Andrew gave him a quick smile before going to the bedroom and changing into his pajama's. Neil joined him a few minutes later and asked "you hungry?". Before Andrew could answer his stomach  
growled. They both just laughed it off and ate and went to sleep.

Chapter 2: Silk Underwear? O.o'

Andrew was the first one to wake up. He did all the morning stuff and went online. Neil woke up an hour later and decided he was going to do laundry. Neil packed all the clothes and went to the laundromat. While he was done drying them up he found silk underwear, he covered his mouth to keep from bursting of laughter. When he was done drying and folding he went back home. "oh good morni..Afternoon Neil" said Andrew  
"HI" responded Neil a little to happy.  
"Where didja go?"  
"Laundromat"  
Andrew bit his bottom lip.  
"Have fun?"  
"Yea, you know I like the silk between my private also.." Then left to organize the clothes and grinned back at Andrew,who, now was beet as a tomato.   
Andrew couldn't face Neil afterwards, at least now before feeling stupid and embarrassed.  
Neil just laughed and though how cute Andrew looked, and had a sudden urge to hug him. But he restrained himself from doing that.   
Neil sighed and asked Andrew "M..My friends invited me to a party, do you wish to come?". Andrew nodded happily and said "yeah, that would be great!"  
Neil looked at Andrew and took a deep breath "Doyouwannabemydatenotarealdatebutyouknowlikeasfriends?" Blurted out Neil. "I..I understand if you think it's weird, a..and if you don't wanna go." Neil didn't get to finish because Andrew silenced him with a kiss. Andrew fought for entrance and soon got in. Neil moaned into the kiss as Andrew deepened it. Andrew broke the kiss and whispered Huskily in Neils ear "Yea I'd love that to". Neil just sat there speechless and motionless of what just occurred.  
Night time

"Andrew, are you ready to go?"  
"Yea, just gotta put on my shoe.."  
"o k"  
Neil just waited until his 'date' was ready. "So what do you think?" asked Andrew. He was dressed in a tight mini skirt((shaved legs XD)), a tank top with a jacket over it, sexy high heel shoes, makeup, and a wig!. Neil just stared and said "wow". They headed out the door to the limo. they both sat in the ends of the limo. They would glance often at each other, blushing when they do so. This was gonna be a looong night! MUAHAHAHAHA!-p.s.(( Neil was originally the one 2 dress as a transvestite so i switched it around)).


End file.
